


Inspector Spacetime Marathons and Other Adventures in Study Room F

by JeromeClarke107



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Inspector Spacetime - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Season 2 Episode 1 Anthropology 101, Sort Of, TV references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeClarke107/pseuds/JeromeClarke107
Summary: When Jeff is feeling friendless, Abed suggests they watch Inspector Spacetime together. Things only escalate from there.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Inspector Spacetime Marathons and Other Adventures in Study Room F

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from hellsdemonictrinity on tumblr  
> Number 27. Kiss me on the first Angst/Fluff Prompt List

Abed doesn’t expect to find Jeff in the study room when he goes back after his last class of the day. He’d left his computer charger there in his rush to get to film class, and he knew that he’d need it for his Inspector Spacetime marathon that he had planned for the night.

He tries to ignore Jeff, laying on the couch with his arms over his eyes, his friends all angry with him for kissing Annie after Britta professed her love for him in front of the entire school. Abed knows now that Jeff isn’t the leading guy he’d always thought he was; he was far too problematic to be a Harry Potter or a Luke Skywalker. In fact, he’d likely watch the Wizarding World or the Galaxy go down in flames if saving it required any amount of work on his part.

But if it isn’t Jeff, then who is it?

If Jeff heard him come into the room, he doesn’t acknowledge him, and Abed had planned to do the same. On the other hand, if there’s any chance that Jeff is the hero, he clearly needs to have a realization of fault brought about by an emotional and/or revealing conversation with a side character.

“You’re questioning your role in the group.”

Jeff looks up at him from behind his arms, and then lets out a sigh that should likely indicate that he was either annoyed or exhausted.

“You’re upset with me.”

Jeff sits up on the couch to face Abed and rubs his eyes.

“I’m not mad at you. I’m just...tired.”

“Did you sleep poorly last night?”

Jeff rubs the back of his neck and stares down at his lap, “No, Abed. It’s a different kind of tired.”

Abed puts his computer cord in his backpack and sits down on the table in front of Jeff.

“I’ve never really understood emotional exhaustion. Is it like in Inspector Spacetime when The Inspector feels bad that he yelled at Constable Reggie for staying back to save him when he told him to go back home and forget all about him and their adventures?”

Jeff smiles and it’s confusing because before, Jeff was angry with him for his tv show references.

“I think it’s exactly like that.”

“The group will forgive you. Everyone always forgives the leading man; they need him in order for the show to progress.”

Jeff closes his eyes and rubs them, “I think you were right earlier. I’m not cut out to be a leading man.”

“Maybe you’re an anti-hero. Like Deadpool or The Hound. Not all heroes are perfect; usually the better ones aren’t.”

Jeff smiles at him. He definitely had the smile of a leading man; it’s endearing and handsome with something devious hiding behind it. His eyes are the perfect shade of blue, too: somehow subtle upon first glance but beautiful when you give them a deeper look.

He realizes that he’s staring, and looks down at his knees to avert his gaze from Jeff’s.

“Thanks, Abed.”

Abed pulls his laptop out of his backpack and brings up the Inspector Spacetime series on Netflix. He was planning to marathon alone in his bedroom, but he has a weird urge to ask Jeff to watch with him. It comes from some strange part of him that doesn’t want to leave Jeff alone in this room. Or at all.

“Do you want to watch Inspector Spacetime? I was going to go home and marathon, but this would be fun, too.”

Jeff looks down at his hands for a moment, then looks back up at Abed with a close-lipped smile, “Sure.”

He moves over to sit beside Jeff on the couch and sits the laptop between their laps. He does it for practicality at first, but realizes as he begins the first episode and a brief explanation of the concept, that his thigh is pressing against Jeff’s, and that Jeff’s arm is leaning across the back of the couch so that Abed can fit easily into his side.  
They watch the first few episodes, stopping every twenty minutes or so for Jeff to ask a question that will take Abed ten minutes to answer with a thorough, full explanation. By the fifth episode, Abed has settled down against Jeff’s side, his head resting on Jeff’s shoulder and leaning towards his neck so Jeff’s cheek is almost laying on his head.  
Abed can smell his cologne and hear his heartbeat, and he’s so warm. Abed closes his eyes and breathes against his skin and if this was a movie, he would have made a move an hour ago.

“Jeff?”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me.”

Jeff takes in a deep breath and Abed pulls away from Jeff slightly so he can meet his eyes.

“I don’t know, I’ve done a lot of that lately and it hasn’t exactly-”

“I won’t tell them. Kiss me.”

Jeff nods and tilts Abed’s chin up to press their lips together. He tangles his finger’s in Jeff’s hair and pulls him closer, climbs into his lap in order to get a better angle. He presses his tongue into Jeff’s mouth and rests his hand against the side of Jeff’s neck, feels his pulse point against his palm.

Jeff’s hands find his waist and pull him closer, and Abed can feel Jeff growing hard beneath him. He starts trying to unbutton Jeff’s shirt with his fingers, but gets distracted by Jeff’s tongue pressing against his and Jeff’s hands that keep wandering lower down his back until they’re right above the curve of his ass.

They pull apart and press their foreheads together, breathless. Abed cradles Jeff’s face in his hands and closes his eyes, taking in how Jeff’s hands are pushing up under the back of his shirt and how he can feel Jeff’s warm breath against his neck.

He can still hear Inspector Spacetime playing in the background, but for the first time since he started it, he doesn’t particularly care what’s going on. He runs his thumb along Jeff’s bottom lip, soft and wet from kissing, and realizes that maybe there’s always been a part of him that wanted this. That wanted Jeff.

He presses a gentle, chaste kiss against Jeff’s lips, and finds it in him to stop there. He climbs off of Jeff’s lap and closes his laptop screen, tucks it securely back into his backpack.

“Abed-”

“This was nice. You should come to the dorm sometime. We can watch more Inspector Spacetime.”

He gives Jeff one last quick kiss and then heads out the study room door, his mind wandering aimlessly if Jeff would be able to fit into Troy’s constable Reggie costume.


End file.
